pretend_wizardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Bronne
"Go Time!!!" -Lee Bronne James Lee Bronne Van Dijk, or simply Lee Bronne, is an Aasimar Bard and former member of Morty'z Boyz. He is the protege of Kobe Van Dijk, a Wizard from a distant land, and a man Lee swore he would save. He was played by Ron Higgins, but was replaced by his following character, Rainbow Pegasus. Early Life Lee Bronne was born in Chesna, and grew up on the streets as an urchin. His days without a home ended with the intervention of the Wizard Kobe Van Dijk, who took him in and raised him, teaching him in the ways of a hero. Tragically, Kobe fell into darkness, and believing his service to his dark god to be an eternal, sent Lee on a quest to become a true hero, that he might return and slay him. Becoming a Troubleshooter In his journeys, Lee Bronne found himself in The City of Atla, and, finding a home in The Church of The Red Current, joined the Troubleshooter Group, Morty'z Boyz. He joined them for their adventures, solving the riddle of The Blue Water, and the conundrum of The Unloving Family. After this point, however, Lee felt it best that he leave the party, realizing that he still had a ways to go before he could call himself a hero. Personality Lee Bronne has an explosive and impulsive personality, prone to random actions, and over the top ploys, and is more likely to leap than walk in all aspects of his life. He is ostensibly good, though is known to suffer brief, intense periods of bloodlust, during which he becomes a psychopathic killer, relentlessly hunting those who have wronged him. Identities Always the perfomer, Lee Bronne is, at the drop of a hat, ready to put his disguise kits to use, and the play the part of often ridiculous characters. The identities he has used include: * A thug breaking into Morty'z Boyz HQ - Used to save himself from the robbery that occurred during his stay at the HQ. * Tom Ayto - Used after his unsuccessful attempt at using the name 'Ann Chovy', during his meeting with the crime lord Braggers, changing it to Tom Ayto, at which point he did succeed in fooling the crime lord. It should be noted that he was wearing the 'dude suit' during this encounter. * Chester P. Fuzzybottom - Used to gain entry into the Coppershine Estate, and incorperated the act of a senile elderly man, often misgendering people, demanding ribbon candy, and forgetting his supposed military rank. * Officer Bo Dingle - Used to gain access the investigation of the Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. Inventory Little information is documented regardin Lee Bronne's inventory, but it is known to be expansive, with many items of little conventional use or value, with Lee made to find creative solutions that incorporate them. His inventory included, before his departure: * A broken wine bottle, acquired from the Tom Tit Tot Club in Loggerspoole*, and broken in The Loggerspoole Sewer. * A full wine bottle from The Coppershine Estate. * 1 disguise kit. * A set of weighted dice. * A set of golf clothes from the Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. * A fine set of golf clothes from the Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. * 2 sets of golf clubs from the Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. * A magical cloak that temporarily disguises the wearer to appear as an amalgamation of surrounding people, stolen from The Tower of Commerce in Loggerspoole. * The signet ring of The Lamarian Family, taken from a burial urn in Helm. * A hook belt, gifted by Odette in the Loggerspoole under-city. * The Driftwood, a magical katana gifted by The Each-Uisge in the Loggerspoole Sewer. * 3 katanas. * A rapier. * 9 daggers. * A hand crossbow. * 5 quivers of crossbow bolts. * A dude suit, taken from the hidden room in The Tower of Commerce. * A matchbook gifted by a squirrel, who took it from an inn whist following Taggert. * A bowl of chocolate truffles filled with real truffles, taken from the reception desk of The Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. * A gold statue, taken from The Crow's Nest. * Evidence pertaining to the murder of Francisco, taken from The Tom Tit Tot Club in Mayfield. * 2 wall swords, one taken from Morty'z Boyz HQ, and the other taken from The Crow's Nest. * A smelly white jug, summoned by The Driftwood*. *It is not certain that this is the truth. This is derived from uncertain, subjective memory. Skills and Abilities Lee Bronne is a very skilled individual, owing to his training as a Bard, and has honed his abilities and a performer and acrobat to expert levels, and has proficiency in the ocarina, the shawm, bongos and the flute. He is also a master of disguise, often carrying multiple disguise kits, always ready to wear a different face. As well as this, he is also trained in the ways of magic, making particular use of the ''vicious mockery ''spell, as well as the ''speak with animals ''spell.Category:Player characters